


Heart in the drain - Fanart

by SheWillHuntYouDown



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Just Add Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWillHuntYouDown/pseuds/SheWillHuntYouDown
Summary: Fanart inspired by @EmberRayneStorm's Heart in the drain!!!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28
Collections: September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	Heart in the drain - Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heart in the Drain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321177) by [EmberRayneStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberRayneStorm/pseuds/EmberRayneStorm). 



> My first fanart!!!

Kittens!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind, I'm kinda new at this....


End file.
